


Memories

by imera



Series: 5 lyrics - Draco/Luna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Astoria leaves him, Draco thinks back at his former girlfriend and wonders how his life would have been if he had not chosen the path expected of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt at the [5lyrics](http://5lyrics.livejournal.com/) community
> 
> Far away, long ago  
> glowing dim as an ember  
> Things my hearts used to know  
> Things it yearns to remember  
> Once Upon A December - from Anastasia by Fox

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering who the stranger was. He knew it was his own reflection, but he couldn’t recognise the man, couldn’t accept that he had grown into the man he swore never to become.

He knew it was true, if it wasn’t then his wife wouldn’t have left him, but she had, saying he was no longer the man she used to love, he was cold, and would much rather stay at work than spend his time at home. She accused him of cheating, something he denied as he would never do anything of that sort towards her.

She didn’t believe him, but even if she had, he doubted Astoria would stay with him.

His birthday was in a week, fifty years, and what did he have to show for it? An ex-wife who believed him to be a cheater, a son who was occupied with his own family, and a job he hated. That was the reason he quit, telling them he couldn’t stay there another second. They argued, but Draco refused to accept their terms, offering to pay for whatever damage leaving early would cost.

Finding himself alone in his mansion he thought back at the previous lovers, about his time as a bachelor. He wondered if his life would have become different if he chose another wife.

Luna Lovegood, his path would not be the same if he chose her, he knew that.

He wasn’t a stalker of his former relationships, but when the Daily Prophet contained an article about those girls he couldn’t help reading. That was how he knew of Luna’s adventures all over the world, seeking out strange creatures, determined to show the rest of the world that she wasn’t as crazy as they all first believed. While not all creatures were fascinating, Draco admired her for her determination.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine himself making his way through a thick forest in search for a creature who enjoyed eating toenails, or maybe there was a flying creature who would only come if they sang. His imagination wasn’t as wild as Luna’s, but he tried, and each fantasy pulled him further away from the sadness he faced only minutes earlier. For a brief moment he imagined himself using magic to clear his way, or maybe the forest prevented him from using magic, and he had to handle one of the primitive muggle weapons, cutting his way through the dark forest.

It was a fantasy he would never fulfill. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but after sitting in an office for nearly twenty years, he no longer felt adventurous. That thought didn’t help his mood, knowing well enough it was another excuse not to not live the adventurous life he could be living.

He was almost shaking his head at the pathetic dream, when something Luna said before they broke up changed his mind.

“You should do things you want to, don’t be afraid, don’t fear what others will say, don’t think it can’t be done. Set a goal, and do whatever you can to reach it, many are too afraid to even set goals.”

She was right thirty years ago, but he was too foolish to see it back then, thinking he had to do as expected of him. However, being alone changed everything, and even thought it was stupid to reach for a dream he didn’t think he had, he decided to follow her advice.

Draco smiled, knowing then what he wanted to do and quickly headed to his bedroom to pack. He didn’t know how to pack in order to travel the world, but figured that if he forgot something, he could simply buy it.

He was feeling far more energetic than he had in a long time, looking forward to the trip which he hoped would change his life, all thanks to a former girlfriend who was far more intelligent than he first gave her credit for. And if it turned out the trip was what he needed to finally be alive, he would personally seek out Luna and thank her.


End file.
